Atarashii Hajimari
by Dakuenjeru
Summary: A mysterious figure has shown up in Konohagakure. Why does this new person shown so much interest in Naruto? Why is Kakashi so interested in who this figure is? Yaoi (Rating may change)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto

Summary: A mysterious figure has shown up in Konohagakure. Why does this new person shown so much interest in Naruto? Why is Kakashi so interested in who this figure is?

Warnings: Unbetaed, Yaoi aka M/M, crude language, characters with PTSD, violence (I will probably add more as the story continues)

**AN:** I have gotten a lot of reviews for my other stories and I would like to thank all of my readers for that but sadly those stories have been permanently discontinued. I had written those stories while I was younger and more immature but after reading them again I just could not stand to continue the stories. I have done extensive research upon Kakashi and PTSD and I hope to keep him in character but things happen and Kakashi will change over the course of the story. Thank you for reading my long explanation and I hope you will review at the end of the story.

**Atarashii Hajimari**

A figure can be seen walking down a well-trodden path. The person is concealed by a black hooded cloak that cast the figure's face in shadows. The figure has what appears to be a hunchback. After a couple minutes of walking down the path a giant gate can be seen in the distance. Upon catching sight of the gates the person began to speed up slightly. At about twenty feet away from the gate the figure is surrounded by eight masked shinobi. Each mask abstractly resembles an animal and the rest of the soldier's body is covered by a brown or black hooded cloak.

A man wearing an inu mask steps forward and called out to the mysterious figure, "State your name and purpose."

"I have come to speak to your Hokage about becoming a citizen of Konoha."

"What is your name?" The inu masked warrior asked again.

"That is information that is for the ears of the Sandaime Hokage and I would like to speak with him immediately."

"I am unable to bring you to see the Hokage until you identify yourself."

"How about you and your team escort me to the Hokage? You can even stay to make sure that no harm befalls your leader."

The ANBU commander glanced at his comrades, and after getting an unspoken agreement from each member, turned back to the figure and said, "That would be acceptable but you will be restrained to provide extra protection for the citizens of Konoha."

"Of course." The figure lifted up their arms to reveal pale, slender wrists. The commander stepped forward and bound the person's wrists together. After ensuring the restraint of the person and at a motion of the leader's hand the team tightened their formation around the figure and began making their way to the Hokage Tower.

The figure feigned impassiveness while glancing around at the new surroundings under the safety of the shadows cast by the hood of the cloak. Ten minutes later the group arrived in front of the Hokage Tower. Quickly climbing the stairs up to the Hokage's office the group entered his office after a quick nod to his secretary.

The Hokage who had been looking out of the windows turned towards the group upon hearing the door open. The Hokage was an older man who had seen and done many terrible things in the name of Konoha.

"Team Arufa who is this person that you have brought before me?"

"Unknown Hokage-sama. This person would not identify themselves but has said that they wished to become a citizen of Konoha."

"Unbind this figure so that we may speak more comfortably," after being unbound by the ANBU commander the mysterious person went to stand in front of the Hokage's desk, "Team Arufa you are dismissed."

"But sir-"

"But nothing, you are dismissed Inu." The ANBU team gave a respectful bow to their leader and with a final suspicious glance towards the cloaked figure they vanished. "Now will you kindly introduce yourself?"

"Of course Sandaime Hokage-sama," the figure said while raising a hand to remove the hood, revealing messy black hair and stunning emerald-green eyes, "I'm Potter Harry and I'm from outside of the Hidden Nation."

* * *

I know it's incredibly short but please be patient I promise the next couple chapters will be longer. Please review I want to know what you think of the new story and about any mistakes or typos that I made.

**Please Review!** ~(O_O)~ KIRBY!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto

Summary: A mysterious figure has shown up in Konohagakure. Why does this new person shown so much interest in Naruto? Why is Kakashi so interested in who this figure is?

Warnings: Unbetaed, Yaoi aka M/M, crude language, characters with PTSD, violence, mentions of child abuse and neglect (I will probably add more as the story continues)

**AN: **I would first like to thank all my amazing reviewers. I had planned to update this story next week but because of the awesome reviews I got I decided to update early. So thank you 917brat, Cherri101, Pikachu79, mattcun, RogueNya

_Ages- _Harry - 24

Teddy - 6

Naruto - 5 and a half

**Atarashii Hajimari**

Two weeks later

Harry walked out of the store after getting enough food to for the rest of the week. He kept glancing around the street searching for blue hair. He turned when he heard a familiar voice call, "Tou-san!" (1) Stumbling back a few steps Harry quickly steadied himself and his very welcome burden. The little boy looked up at Harry with sparkling amber eyes and began telling his tou-san about all the amazing things he had seen on his short time away from Harry's side.

"Teddy we'll go to the toy store tomorrow but right it's time for dinner," The six-year old pouted at the thought of not getting a toy but quickly cheered up at the thought of dinner and then after, dessert.

The two began making their way down the street with Teddy excitedly bouncing around and chattering away. The small family was just walking by the park when Harry caught sight of a blonde-haired child sitting alone on the swing set.

After catching Teddy's attention, the two made their way towards the lonely child. Teddy ran ahead and plopped himself in the swing beside the golden-haired boy. The boy looked at the strange bluenette sitting beside him with confusion. "I'm Potter-Lupin Edward but everyone calls me Teddy. What's your name?"

The little boy stared at Teddy with shock, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Won't your parents get mad that you are talking to me?"

"No, why would my tou-san be mad? He was the one to suggest we come over."

"Well I'm the demo-"

"I see you've already met my son. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Potter Harry. Who may you be?" Harry had been slowly making his way over to the two boys and had crouched down in front of Naruto without disturbing the conversation between the two.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto jumped at hearing Harry's voice and turned towards him. He stared for a couple seconds at Harry, perplexed by the kindness being shown to him.

"Well where are your parents Naruto? It's getting dark, I bet they are getting worried."

Naruto became suddenly very interested in his old, worn-out sneakers at hearing Harry's question, "I haven't got any. The orphanage kicked me out a week ago because they didn't want the 'demon child' to be near the other kids."

"Well where have you been staying?" Harry watched, concerned, as Naruto kept avoiding eye contact and started fiddling with his shirt hem.

"..." Naruto mumbled while twisting the bottom of his shirt.

"What was that? I don't think I heard you right."

"In an apartment that jii-san gave me." (2)

"Alone?" At Naruto's hesitant nod Harry scowled angrily. "How old are you Naruto?"

"Five and a half."

Harry quickly turned away and began pacing in front of the swing set, angrily muttering to himself.

Naruto turned worried eyes towards Teddy, "Potter-san isn't angry at me right?"

"No, I think he's mad that you are by yourself. You know I'm six too, I'm turning seven April nineteenth."

"Really but that's only a week away!"

"I know. I'm so excited, Tou-san said we could have a party. You're invited of course." Teddy smiled brightly at Naruto.

"Would Potter-san let me?"

Harry had been close enough to hear Naruto's quiet question and walked back over to the two boys. "I'm sorry if I worried you Naruto. I was just upset that someone could leave a child so young alone. Of course you can come to Teddy's birthday party, in fact why don't you come over for dinner tonight?"

"Really?! You're serious?"

"I'm not Sirius but yes you can come to the party." Naruto looked confused but after registering what Harry had said he grinned brilliantly at Harry.

"Arigatou Potter-san!" (3)

"Please call me Harry."

Naruto's smile couldn't have been any wider or brighter. Teddy and Naruto began excitedly talking while the trio made their way to the Potter-Lupin household. Harry watched as the two boys began playing a game of tag, running around him, trying to stay away from the other. Harry smiled gently, watching as the two boys began forming a friendship that he knew would last for many years to come.

* * *

Translations:

1. tou-san= father

2. jii-san= grandfather

3. Arigatou= thank you

Please check out the poll on my profile

**Please review!** ~(^.^)~ KIRBY


End file.
